


Just do it (Mild lemon)

by illolaclair



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illolaclair/pseuds/illolaclair
Summary: Grimm vuelve a estar caxondo pq esta en celo, Pure Vessel le hace un dedillo y luego hacen un 69. Fin
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Just do it (Mild lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> Me daba pereza hacer un lemon, sorry :( además q os estoy dando un 69, no os vayais a quejar eeh??? 
> 
> Btw, Grimm tiene vagina y pene :0 no os ralleis, es solo un headcanon pero bue xd tmb, Pure Vessel tiene lengua :) otro headcanon mio,,,, 
> 
> Buah me quiero ir a mimir pero esq falta Pure VesselxGrimm :(
> 
> Pure Vessel vuelva a ser Rey de Hallownest, again,,,, 
> 
> Disfrutad~! ^^

**(P.O.V Tercera Persona)**

Pure Vessel se dirigió a sus aposentos tras un largo día de trabajo. Con suerte, este día no había sido tan ajetreado como normalmente suele ser, pues solamente tuvo que hacer papeleo. Siempre solía tener reuniones, conferencias, mucho más papeleo, etc…, se le hace extraño terminar el trabajo pronto y no estar hasta casi el alba haciendo sus quehaceres; pero por lo menos se alegra de poder tomar un respiro y relajarse por un rato. 

Eran las 01:57 de la madrugada, normalmente regresaba a sus aposentos a descansar sobre las 4 o 5 de la mañana, e incluso, en ocasiones, caía rendido en su oficina. Pero como hoy tuvo poco trabajo, pudo volver pronto a sus aposentos a descansar. 

Cuando llegó, se encontró a su amada pareja tumbada en la enorme cama, leyendo un libro con una bata de seda carmesí tapando su desnudo cuerpo. Este levanto la vista de su libro, posando la mirada en el recipiente.

—Oh… Me sorprende verte, tan pronto…— la criatura escarlata cerró el libro. —Normalmente sueles venir cuando asciende el sol o directamente no vienes, pero me alegra verte aquí tan pronto, amor.

Pure Vessel miró extrañado a su pareja. 

— _Grimm, cariño, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?_ — el recipiente movió los dedos en idioma de signos.

—No tenía sueño— Grimm cerró los ojos. 

Pure Vessel cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, cuando Grimm no tenía sueño, eso podría causar muchos "problemas". Empezó a desnudarse para luego colocar su túnica real en una percha y dirigirse a la cama. 

Una vez que se tumbo en ella, Grimm dejó su libro en la mesa de noche y se acurrucó contra el recipiente. 

—Esto… Vessel…— dijo Grimm, llamando la atención del recipiente. —¿T-te importa si…?

— _En absoluto_ — Pure Vessel interrumpió a Grimm incluso antes de que terminara la pregunta. El recipiente agarró a Grimm de la cintura y lo subió a su regazo.

—G-Gracias…— Grimm dijo con un sonrojo en la cara.

— _Denada. ¿Estás más cómodo ahora?_ — pregunto el recipiente. Grimm solamente asintió.

Grimm se acomodó un poco en el regazo de Pure Vessel; relajó su trasero en la entrepierna del recipiente, apretó su torso contra el suyo, apoyo las manos en su pecho y acurruco su cabeza en el hombro del recipiente. Pure Vessel llevó una mano a la cadera de Grimm y la otra mano —de su brazo protésico— la llevó a la espalda del escarlata, haciendo que este se estremeciera un poco. 

Estuvieron así un rato, sin embargo, Grimm estaba en su celo, asi que instintivamente movió sus caderas, restregandose contra Pure Vessel mientras gemía un poco y mantenía sus ojos cerrados con un leve sonrojo en su cara. El recipiente se percató de esto:

— _Grimm, ¿cuándo vino tu celo?_ — Pure Vessel escribió en la espalda baja de Grimm.

—H-Hoy…— Grimm se sonrojo más.

El recipiente levantó el torso de Grimm con ambas manos, se incorporó y acurrucó su hocico debajo de la barbilla de Grimm. El escarlata se sonrojo y abrazó al recipiente mientras movía más sus caderas, aún restregándose contra él. Pure Vessel besó el cuello de Grimm, el roze del hocico del contrário hizo que Grimm se estremeciera debido a las leves cosquillas que hizo el roze, y a Grimm le encanta la sensación, las cosquillas le producen placer. Grimm dejo que Pure Vessel siguiera besando su cuello, pero hubo un tacto que era muy distinto al de su hocico, un tacto húmedo paseaba por su cuello haciendo que temblara aún más de placer. El escarlata miró hacia su amante y vió algo que lo impresionó mucho:

—Vessel… ¿D-Desde cuándo tienes lengua?— Grimm agarro el mentón de su amante.

— _Desde siempre. Solo que no sabía que tenía una hasta hace una semana_ — Pure Vessel dijo en idioma de signos. 

—¿Puedo verla más de cerca?— Grimm preguntó, obteniendo un asentamiento del recipiente. Pure Vessel sacó la lengua para que su pareja la viera; era un poco larga y gruesa, salía por debajo de la máscara del recipiente. Grimm la acarició un poco — Es muy suave… Y… Muy viscosa……

A Grimm se le hizó graciosa incluso; la longitud era negra pero la punta de esta era un degradado a blanco —al igual que el zarcillo de Pure Vessel— y era muy suave de tacto. Grimm inspeccionó de donde venía la lengua y, claramente, venía de una pequeña ranura muy poco notable y escondida debajo de la máscara de Pure Vessel, no era una boca, sino una ranura solamente para la lengua.

Las vasijas no necesitaban comer, se podían alimentar de vacío o alma, pero aún así necesitan alimentos para poder fortalecerse, la saviavida es un buen alimento para ellos —si se puede considerar un alimento— ya que les fortalecen y hace que se sientan más sanos.

Después de la sorpresa, Grimm besó a Pure vessel. 

—Eres el mejor. Te amo mucho, mi chiquitín— Grimm dijo entre beso y beso. Ese apodo que Grimm le dio a Pure Vessel, no le favorece mucho al recipiente pero debe admitir que le gusta. Además, aquí el chiquitín es Grimm. 

Pure Vessel abrazó a Grimn, acariciando las caderas de este, Grimm correspondió, cerrando los ojos, el recipiente fue dejando besos por el cuello del escarlata. 

Grimm besó a Pure Vessel por la ranura donde salía su lengua. El beso fué apasionado, el recipiente empujó a Grimm contra la cama sin romper el beso. Pure Vessel metió la lengua dentro de la boca de Grimm, empujandola contra la lengua del contrario, se besaron asi durante casi un minuto aproximadamente. Cuando se separaron, Grimm se encontraba jadeando, el beso había sido demasiado apasionado incluso para él, una cadena de saliva conectaban ambas lenguas.

Pure Vessel soltó una "risa" y desabrocho la bata de seda que Grimm llevaba puesta, dejando su cuerpo expuesto. Grimm se burló un poco. 

—Oooh~ Vaya, vaya~ Parece que alguién quiere jugar~, ¿eh~?— Grimm abrió un poco las piernas.

— _Hehe. Estás muy necesitado, a mi no me engañas_ — Pure Vessel apretó su cadera contra la ingle de Grimm. 

—Hmmm, me has pillado~… Pero hoy no me apetece follar— el escarlata se cruzó de brazos. Pure Vessel le miró perplejo. 

— _¿Ah, no?_ — Pure Vessel preguntó y Grimm negó con la cabeza. — _Pues chico, qué raro de tu parte. Con el celo que tienes ahora estarías votando en mi regazo._

—Nop. Estoy en mis días fértiles, y no es plan que en dentro de unas semanas venga y te diga: 'cArIñO vAmOS a sER papÁS'— Grimm negó con la cabeza. —No amor, hoy no… Otro día en el que no éste en mis días fértiles.

— _Hmmm. Bueno_ — Pure Vessel abrazó a Grimm.

—Además… Hay más maneras de darse placer sin tener que mojar el churro~…— Grimm dijo en un ronroneo en su voz.

— _Hmmm~. ¿En serio~?_ — Pure Vessel dirigió su mano lentamente a la entrepierna de Grimm. — _¿Y qué dices de esto~?_

Pure Vessel presiono un dedo en el clítoris de Grimm, el escarlata gimió levemente al sentir del dedo del contrario. 

—Ah~…— Grimm apoyo una mano en el hombro de Pure Vessel. 

El recipiente llevo dos dedos a la raja de Grimm y la acarició delicadamente.

— _¿Húmedo ya~? Que rápido_ — el recipiente escribió con su mano protésica en la espalda baja de Grimm.

Grimm hechó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió cuando Pure Vessel metió un dedo en la vagina y empezó a moverlo dentro de este, el recipiente se inclinó hacia delante y lamió el cuello del escarlata. La polla de Grimm estaba completamente erecta y fuera de su hendidura. 

Pure Vessel lamió el cuello, hombro y clavícula de Grimm; el escarlata gemía impotente, deseando que continuara moviendo sus dedos dentro de él. 

—M-Más… V-Vessel…— Grimm abrazó a Pure Vessel.

Pure Vessel movió su dedo más rápido y más fuerte, frotando su punto G, Grimm soltó un fuerte gemido cuando el recipiente frotó el lugar. Las lamidas de Pure Vessel bajaron a su pecho y abdomen, mientras que su mano protésica acariciaba el cuello del escarlata. Los gemidos de Grimm se hicieron más fuertes.

—¡A-aaah~! ¡Aaah~…!— Grimm gimió.

El coño de Grimm empezó a rezumar flujo vaginal, lo que permitió que su vagina se sintiera muy húmeda, se había corrido. Pure Vessel saco los dedos y observó la cadena de la sustancia acuosa y flexible colgar de su dedo y conectar con su coño. Incluso con sus dedos fuera, el liquido vaginal se estaba derramando de la vagina de Grimm. 

— _Veo que te has corrido mucho_ — Pure Vessel se limpió el flujo de su mano. 

—E-Estas erecto…— dijo Grimm, hechando un vistazo a la entrepierna de Pure Vessel.

— _Hehe. No te preocupes por mi, no es nada_ — Pure Vessel acarició la mejilla de Grimm.

Pure Vessel le quito a Grimm la bata de seda, dejándolo completamente desnudo a su vista.

— _Tienes un cuerpo precioso. El mejor que he visto_ — Pure Vessel acarició el torso de Grimm. — _Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto jamás._

—Las hay más hermosas que yo… Y lo sabes…— Grimm llevo una mano a la mejilla de Pure Vessel.

— _Si. Pero para mí, tú eres el único_ — Pure Vessel acercó su cara a la del escarlata. 

Grimm cortó la distancia entre ellos, besando al maravilloso ser pálido que tenía enfrente, y al cual amaba con todo su corazón. 

Después de que rompieran el beso, Pure Vessel se tumbó en la cama, Grimm se acercó a él y se subió a su regazo. Grimm se inclinó hacia delante y besó el cuello del recipiente. Pure Vessel acarició el trasero de Grimm, ganándose ligeros gemidos del escarlata.

— _Date la vuelta_ — ordenó Pure Vessel en idioma de signos.

Grimm se dio la vuelta, quedando de espalda al recipiente. Pure Vessel atrajo el trasero de Grimm hacia él. Grimm se sonrojo furiosamente cuando encontró el zarcillo de Pure Vessel en su cara. Pure Vessel saco la lengua cuando vio el coño húmedo delante de su cara. 

—A-Ah… V-Vessel, ¿q-qué vas a—? ¡Aah~~!— Grimm gimió cuando sintió la lengua del recipiente presionar su húmeda vagina.

El zarcillo de Pure Vessel hacia presión contra la cara de Grimm, el escarlata agarró el miembro del recipiente y lo masturbó, Pure Vessel se estremeció un poco mientras aún seguía lamiendo el coño de Grimm. 

— _Vamos Grimm, solo hazlo~_ — Pure Vessel escribió en la espalda de Grimm. 

Grimm, sin pensarlo, pasó su lengua por la gran longitud de Pure Vessel. La lamió de arriba a abajo, soltando gemidos mientras lo hacía. Al escarlata se le hacía muy difícil chupar el miembro de su amante cuando él mismo estaba atendiéndole, la sensación de la lengua de Pure Vessel entrar en su vagina hace que no se concentre. Grimm lamió más rápido el zarcillo, envolviendo su lengua alrededor de este.

Mientras Pure Vessel lamía el coño de Grimm, lanzó su mano a la polla de este, haciendo que el escarlata se estremeciera. Grimm se llevó el zarcillo de Pure Vessel a la boca, envolviéndola por completo, Pure Vessel soltó un gruñido cuando Grimm se lo llevó a la boca.

—Mmmmh~ ¡Mmmnh~~!— Grimm gimió, incapaz de hacerlo más fuerte con la boca llena. Su coño se aprieta y siente que se va a correr.

Después de que Pure Vessel diera unas lamidas más, Grimm se derramó —se corrió— , el flujo vaginal goteaba de su coño, Pure Vessel lamió el líquido viscoso y transparente, saboreando su dulce sabor. Grimm aún seguía con el zarcillo de Pure Vessel en su boca, moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, succionando y chupando cada centímetro de él, ni Grimm sabe cómo puede llevarla tan profundo de su garganta. 

Pure Vessel levantó un poco las caderas de Grimm; el recipiente se dió cuenta que la polla de Grimm estaba a punto de eyacular, mandó su lengua al miembro del escarlata y la envolvió alrededor de este, Grimm cerró los ojos con fuerza y tembló al sentir la lengua de su amante envolverlo, sintió que se iba a correr ahora.

—¡M-Mmmmnh~! ¡¡Mmnnmnnnh~~!!— Grimm gimió cuando llegó. Pure Vessel saboreó cada gota, succionando cada gota del esperma de su amante.

Grimm siguió chupando el miembro del contrario. Sin previo aviso, Pure Vessel se corrió en la boca de Grimm, el escarlata abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió como se le llenaba la boca; trato de tragarlo todo, pero era demasiada cantidad de semen, Grimm saco el zarcillo de Pure Vessel de su boca para tomar un poco de aire, pero este aún seguía corriendose, por lo que le manchó la cara de semen. 

Ambos jadearon, sintiendose extremadamente cansados. Grimm se dio la vuelta, su coño aún goteando. Cuando Pure Vessel vió la cara de Grimm manchada con su propio semen no pudo evitar sonrojarse, incluso admite que se ve muy sexy así. 

—¿Ves? Te dije que no hacía falta mojar el churro para darse placer~— Grimm guiñó un ojo. —Además… ¡Mira qué buen uso le puedes dar a tu lengua! Muchas gracias amor, necesitaba esto~…

— _No hay de que. Ya sabes que estoy aquí por ti para lo que sea_ — Pure Vessel acarició la mejilla de Grimm, ganándose una de las sonrisas más tiernas del escarlata.

Después de su sesión de placer, ambos se limpiaron y se asearon un poco; luego volvieron a la cama, más que satisfechos de lo que acababan de hacer.

Grimm se acurrucó en el pecho de Pure Vessel, ahora se amaban aún más.

— _Buenas noches, mi vida_ — dijo Pure Vessel, acurrucando a Grimm más cerca de él.

—Buenas noches, mi chiquitín…— Grimm se quedó instantaneamente, Pure Vessel lo siguió poco después. 

**Author's Note:**

> Epa otro one-shot bn hecho uwu buah no se q poner tuu
> 
> Respecto al apodo d 'chiquitín' q Grimm le pone a Pure Vessel ps idk me hizo gracia la vdd xd ADEMÁS TODOS SABEMOS Q AQUÍ EL CHIQUITÍN ES GRIMM PQ ES UN HOBBIT AL LADO DE PURE VESSEL :(
> 
> Weno ps eso ha sido todo uwu espero q os haya gustado! ^^ Si ha sido así denme un super kudo pls <3 nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot!!
> 
> Enga eeeh!! Chauuuuuuuuuuu~~!!!!
> 
> HASTALUEGOMARICARMEEEEEEEEN—


End file.
